


Normal Street

by fullsunyoul



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA are tattoo artists, DANCERACHA are skaters, M/M, VOCALRACHA are coffee baristas, chan owns 3RACHA Tattoo Parlour, its mostly woochan with enough of the other listed ships to warrant tags, minho owns Boxer Skate Co., they all work on the same street, woojin owns Café de Ours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunyoul/pseuds/fullsunyoul
Summary: Normal Street is home to 3RACHA Tattoo Parlour, Café de Ours and Boxer Skate Co.Chan starts coming into Café de Ours for coffee but stays for the cute boy.Everything takes off from there.





	Normal Street

**Author's Note:**

> for me.

chan threw open the door to the coffee shop, breath ragged.

“i need your strongest latte.” 

the barista, a cute boy in a horrendous pink apron, sighed and set the cup he was drying on the counter. chan let the door close behind him and practically dragged himself to the counter. he threw himself down on the barstool next to the cash register and laid his head on his arms, head pointed towards the barista. the boy was cute, like really cute. he was wearing a pair of ripped up acid washed jeans and a really bright hawaiian shirt under his apron. his pink apron was adorned with the shops logo, a smiling teddy bear with the words ‘Café de Ours’ in big block letters around it. the whole shop was cute but the barista was  _ definitely _ chan’s type.

“any reason you're busting down my shop doors at 2am for a latte?” the barista, woojin (according to his cute little nametag), asked politely.

“everyone decided they wanted a walk in tattoo today and i just finished the last of my clients.” chan lifted his head off his arms and watched the barista,  _ woojin _ , make his drink. 

woojin ran his eyes over chan, noticing his lip ring and eyebrow bar. the boy had tattoos running up and down both arms, and woojin could even see sometimes poking out from under his collar. he had a skull nose ring in and enough ear piercings to rival god. 

“oh, cool! you work at 3RACHA?” woojin always wanted to go inside but never had the time to check it out. the shop had only been on the street for a few years, woojin’s coffee shop and minho’s skate shop having been around longer.

“you're looking at the owner, pal.” 

“oh! so, you're bang chan!” woojin pointed the spoon he was holding at chan.

“i can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing.” chan’s expression was clouded.

“you're just a lot younger and lot hotter than i thought you would be.” woojin smiled at chan, seeing the other's ears tinge red.

“i'll say thank you and ignore whatever negative connotations are attached to that.” chan grinned and woojin gigggled.

“don't worry i did the same thing to minho when he told me he was the owner of the skate shop a few doors down from you.” chan’s eyes lit up at the mention of minho.

“i know right! he looks too soft to own a skate shop, and don't even get me started on his crew! hyunjin looks like a baby and felix is a baby!” woojin nodded enthusiastically and laughed.

“it's the cheeks, they all have really chubby cheeks. i'm used to hard core skaters, not small boys in hoodies way too big for them.” chan laughed and nodded.

“but you gotta admit, felix and hyunjin are fucking bomb skaters.” chan had seen felix and hyunjin skating in the little parking lot area at the end of the street and they were good.

“minho sure knows how to pick em’.” woojin set a big mug down in front of chan and watch the others eyes light up. 

“oh i am not gonna sleep for days, this is brilliant. you're a godsend, woojin.” woojin furled his eyebrows.

“how did you know my name?” chan looked up, eyes confused.

“it-, dude, it's on your name tag.” chan pointed to the little green triangle on the left of woojin’s apron.

“oh, yeah, that's- that's a thing.” woojin looked down, shaking his head. it was 2:15 in the morning, cut the boy some slack.

“well,  _ woojin _ , are you busy saturday?” woojin’s head snapped up.

“i dunno,  _ chan,  _ lemme see.” woojin pulled out his phone and took his name off the google calendar the employees shared and erased his name off saturday, putting seungmin’s name in his place. seungmin wouldn't mind once woojin told him he had a date, especially a date with a cute boy. 

“i am now.” woojin clicked his phone off and leaned against the counter. chan laughed and pulled his phone out too. he surfed through his folders until he found his contacts. chan reached over and handed his phone to woojin. woojin put his number in and then sent himself a text with chan’s phone. 

“i'll pick you up at 7, yeah?” chan put his hand under his chin, using is other to bring his cup up to his mouth so he could inhale the rest of his latte. 

“7 sounds good. you know where to find me.” chan set his mug down and spun around on the bar stool, standing and heading to the door. 

saturday couldn't come sooner.


End file.
